The present invention relates to a wraparound carton and blank. More particularly, the invention relates to a wraparound carton and blank for packaging articles such as pots of foodstuff, for example yoghurt, in which the base of the article protrudes through an aperture in the base of the carton.
It is known to provide wraparound cartons for packaging such articles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,781 to Dickhens et al it discloses a carton for packaging a pair of articles such as food jars in which a pair of apertures is provided through which the top of the jars may protrude, the blank being further provided with apertures in the side walls through which the jar labels may be viewed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,215 to Currie discloses a wraparound carton for packaging bottles, slotted apertures extending across the width of the top wall and being arranged to accommodate the necks of two bottles.
When erecting wraparound cartons which a portion of the article or articles to be packaged is capable of protruding through one of the carton walls, it is often difficult to ensure that the carton is erected with side walls of the same height, when the ends of the blank are side walls to be secured together and so that the top and base walls of the carton are parallel.
The present invention seeks to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.